Saylors invade Rkadia
Origins Saylors naturally evolved on a planet known as "Saylroid" where all the Saylors spent the majority of their life time, yes, I guess you could clarify these amazing, delecate species as an Alien, since they did not originally come from planet Earth. Their planet was found by the Human population, and, Humans being Humans, they collected samples from the planet and tested if there was oxygen, in which there was, it was pretty much the same as earth, except dominated by a different species. It wasn't long until the Humans stumbled upon the Saylor Species, and studied their behaviours. Many Humans were killed upon this process and made Saylor Meals. Until one day three Humans approached Planet Saylroid and found themselves 2 Sleeping Saylors, which without Knowledge were ready for giving birth. By the time they arrived back to earth, the Saylors were just about waking and as quickly as they could, they placed them both in a Habitat which used to be a wolfs habitat, so they could study their behaviour a bit more without any deaths happening. After a few days, The humans noticed something - Only one Saylor was capable of being seen, and a colourful den had been made. So the Humans took their chances and put in a camera on a robotic machine, in hope this would help find the Saylor, It didn't take long for the Male Saylor to become protective of his habitat, and just as he destroyed the Camera, they saw a bunch of baby Saylors with mother Saylor. This is when they knew they had screwed up by alot. Unable to do anything, the Saylor population expanded. Unfortunately, Some more scientists had the same idea as the last and the same thing happened to those Saylors too, there for the Saylors grew bigger in numbers on earth and now, not only do they dominate Planet Saylroid, they exist in Earth too And now!? Infesting Rkadia! Their lore is expanded, they can adapt to almost any climate but cannot survive in extreme weather's such as Snow & Icy conditions. They may freeze to death. Their MAIN is forestry, Muddy, and Swampy conditions. Now the Saylors have appeared on Rkade! Scarey, vicious and incredibly dangerous! But what will they do?? Reports suggest that kidnappings are happening all over the mainland... is this the result of these powerful creatures/ Is anyone even safe? What this space for more clues..... the Saylors are here and theres hell to pay! UPDATE: During a recent Ranger trip to Veillen Falls to search for their kidnapped friends, the intrepid members stumbled upon a serious threat!! The vicious creatures known as the Saylors have been spotted and have the rangers surrounded, their electrical and invisibility traits making them hard to pinpoint and even harder to destroy. The rangers, with much deliberation, teamed with iris and her pirate crew to resue the kidnapped rangers and send the Saylors on their way once and for all. The battle was arduous and fierce and continued for many days, but after much hard work the rangers were victorious, pushing the saylors back into the hole they crawled out of. As the Rangers all celebrated, a strange and bittersweet feeling remained, this was certainly not the last time they would see the Saylors and what with Jax Morgan set to return again who in Rkadia knows if the Rangers will ever be safe fron the threat of the monsterous Saylors..... only time will tell! Category:Master List Category:Pirates Category:Lore